Not Anymore
by ruz
Summary: This time, he's not going to miss the girl behind those books. Not anymore. [RW/HG, DM/HP]


Disclaimers: My first Valentine's Day and Ron/Hermione fic, though none of the above really belong to me. We'll just have to share...   
  
  
  


Not Anymore 

  
  
The atmosphere is...strange. Weird. The girls are giggling and whisphers fill the corners of the room. Even Snape's mood got crankier.   
  
What's going on? I have no idea. Most of the time Harry would be there to tell me, but now, things are different, with him being around Malfoy most of the time.   
  
I still don't know what happened between them, only that one day, when both Hermione and me went to the library to look for him, there's Malfoy there, stuck between the wall and Harry. Since then, their hands are all over each other and Hermione's always in the library, leaving me behind to play chess with Dean.   
  
To say the truth, I was shocked. Still am. Hermione seems to have no problem with it, talking to Malfoy and asking him about potions stuff. Hary tried to talk to me but I couldn't make out what he wanted to say, with him blushing and mumbling. He was never like that. Till recently. I wonder why I still haven't punch Malfoy for what he did to Harry. Maybe I'm too shocked.   
  
Maybe I'm just waiting for them to break up, waiting for Malfoy to break Harry's heart and Harry will finally realize that Malfoy's just playing with his feelings. Harry will then come back to us and the three of us will be together once again, like old days. But that doesn't seems to be happening and even I'm starting to see that it never will, with the way they are always over each other, smiling like idiots. Well, at least Harry's happy and Malfoy's a idiot. And if Malfoy dares to make Harry cry, I'll break his jaws.   
  
Harry's happy now and I'm happy for him, but I miss those days when we spend our time together, doing homework and exploring Hogwarts underneath his invisibility cloak. Now, we never seem to be doing it anymore. Hermione's always hanging around in the library, burying herself in the dusty books while Harry sits beside Malfoy on the couch, a book on their laps, their hands brushing each others' hair.   
  
I can't seem to be concentrating anymore and mom's complaining about my marks dropping. Hermione's not there anymore and I keep on forgetting to do my homework. I'm up all night, not because of adventures anymore, but because I'm thinking about what to do about our crumbling friendship.   
  
And about...Hermione.   
  
We don't get to see her anymore and I'm worried about her, but Harry doesn't really notice it. He's always busy with Malfoy, only coming back to the dorm in the middle of the night.   
  
I'm lonely... Chess and quidditch and Howgarts doesn't seem to be fun anymore without the three of us together. I felt the same way during our fourth year, when I was mad with Harry and didn't speak to him. At least Hermione was there. But now, even Hermione's not there anymore.   
  
I miss those days, when we used to spend our time together, helping Hermione to find some stuff for her extra-credit research or just sitting beside her on the quidditch stand, cheering for Harry. I want to return back to those days when both of us kept on arguing, about whether Harry like Cho or not, or that it's too early to start revising for the upcoming O.W.L exams.   
  
I miss her. Her constant nagging, her bushy hair always brushing against my shoudlers. I miss her laughter, her hearty laugh when Harry ate Fred and George's specially made candy and turned into a ferret. I miss her smile, which lit up her whole face whenever I finally said the correct spell. I miss her presence, the way she leans into me, checking over my homework, or just standing beside me, letting me know that she's always there.   
  
I miss her, I just realize it. I need her, I know it.   
  
Harry's got Malfoy, and what have I got? A girl who has always been there, who I'm too blind to notice. Now I know and I won't let go, because there's only one chance and I'm going to capture it. Now, it's my turn to take fate into my own hands and I'm not going to miss the chance at happiness. I'm not going to sit down there and watch Harry and Malfoy behave like love birds anymore.   
  
I'm not going to miss the girl hiding behind those books. Not anymore.   
  
The portrait of the Fat Lady opens and Hermione steps in, hugging the books in her arms. I walk towards her, the gigglings and whispers gone, the atmosphere suddenly calm and soothing. I can feel Harry and Malfoy stop their caressing, their gaze on me. I can feel the other gryffindors putting down the things they are doing, stopping to witness what's going to happen, all eyes and attention on me. I feel like myself once more, no more little worries running in my head, only one goal - to get what I want.   
  
  
"Herm...are you free tomorrow?"   
  
  
  


End 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
